


A Finger On My Heart.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-12
Updated: 2007-05-12
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Touya touches him as if he would break.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[springkink](http://springkink.livejournal.com/): _\- Card Captor Sakura, Touya/Yukito: Hurt/comfort – “You passed out again.”_

__When you smile  
With those eyes  
Baby it's like  
You place a finger on my heart  
And your lips next to mine  
Make me think that maybe heavens where you are  
God don't send to me your angels  
I just wanna hear you say again  
"Forever Love" Anna Nalick.

There was something soft and cool over his forehead, soothing him. Yukito knew he had to wake up but he was still groggy, and that touch was so very comforting. He took a deep breath and then whatever it was moved away. He felt the bed dip by his side, and then Touya's hand touching his arm.

“Yuki.”

He opened his eyes slowly. Touya was nothing but a blurry form for a few seconds until he managed to focus, and even when he did myopia softened his edges, almost as if he was a dream. Yukito was only certain that Touya was there because he never remembered his dreams.

“To-ya,” he smiled, just a little. He had learned a long time ago that if he smiled, there was a big chance of Touya smiling back, or at least his scowl softening into fondness.

It didn't happen this time. Despite the lack of glasses, he saw that Touya's eyes were still narrowed and his shoulders tense. Yukito moved to sit down slowly, the world still spinning a little too fast for his liking. He touched Touya's hand softly.

“You passed out again,” Touya said.

Oh. No wonder he seemed so worried. Yukito allowed himself a moment of worry before he smiled, sliding his fingers between Touya's, squeezing his hand softly.

“I'm sure it's just a freaky cold,” he smiled but kept his voice soft. This close, there was no missing how deep Touya's blue eyes were, how the worry had settled over his face. “I'll be fine. Lots of rest and lots of food and I'll be as good as new.”

That, at least, did brought back the usual gentle snort, the thumb rubbing against his knuckles. Something settled deeper in Touya's eyes, but his shoulders relaxed. Yukito felt his smile become more honest at that.

“You eat more, you'll bring Tomoeda to bankruptcy.”

Yukito laughed, just a little. “You're probably right!”

Then, Touya's hand was cradling his face as if he would break if he pressed more.

“To-ya?”

“Yuki.”

When Touya pressed their lips together, he had been expecting the kiss. He opened his lips under Touya's, felt the touch of his tongue against his and Touya pressing him against the mattress so carefully. There was some kind of desperation in the way Touya was touching him, as if he wanted to learn everything and it was breaking Yukito's heart not knowing what was causing Touya to suffer so much, just knowing that he was somehow responsible.

He wanted to repeat that he was okay, but the words caught on his throat. Touya nuzzled against his throat.

“Just let me,” Touya asked, his voice rough. “Let me, Yuki.”

Yukito nodded, suddenly so glad that he didn't have his glasses, even if Touya was so close that he didn't need them. But without his glasses he could pretend he didn't notice the way Touya seemed to be shaking, too, as he knelt between his legs long enough to open his trousers, pushing them and his underwear down.

He wasn't hard, but Touya's touch was as familiar as his own, and despite the sudden feeling of fog surrounding them, chocking them, Yukito found himself closing his eyes, relaxing into the touch of Touya's hand on his cock, gasping softly when Touya took him in his mouth, sucking slowly.

Yukito shivered, moving a hand to touch Touya's hair, his hips rocking just a little. This was good, better than good – Touya's strong hands holding his thighs and his tongue pressing to the head. Yukito gave a soft moan and Touya swallowed around him and the slow pleasure made Yukito arch his back, and he thought that perhaps he held a little too tightly to Touya's hair when he came.

Afterwards, he wasn't sure if he passed out or not. When he managed to open his eyes, his body still felt languid from his orgasm, but there was the same exhaustion he'd been feeling for weeks and Touya was sitting by his side again, eyes like a starless sky. Yukito wished for the proper words to comfort him so much.

Touya smiled, just a little.

“The monster called,” he said, touching his face still as if he was made of porcelain. “She's doing some research with Daidouji and she won't be able to come on time to make dinner, so I'll be the one doing it. Anything you'd like?”

Yukito held to his hand, pressing it hard against his face, until Touya's warmth was his own. He was hungry, yes, but Yukito knew there was something he wanted more.

“Stay with me?”

Yukito was glad he still wasn't wearing his glasses. That way, he didn't see the way the worry settled even more deeply in Touya's eyes. He just felt Touya move to lay down besides him, an arm around his waist until Yukito could feel his chest to his back and he was almost completely enveloped by Touya's warmth and scent and strength.

It took him longer than he thought it would to fall asleep again.  



End file.
